


Traditional Princess Slumber Party

by Circeancity



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Sleepovers, i like that tag, not quite canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeancity/pseuds/Circeancity
Summary: Catra has a rough day, Scorpia and Entrapta come to the rescue.





	Traditional Princess Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't finished with the season when I wrote this so it's like quasi canon compliant

    Catra stormed through the cadet barracks, her already untameable hair stood on end. They used to make fun of her for it when she was a kid, but lately the cadets had started to respect her. Or fear her. It was the same thing in the Horde. Usually there were a few smartasses, but whether it was the murderous look in her eyes or the actual murder she told them all about earlier, they seemed to know to stay away.

    She stopped in front of Adora's ever-empty bed and had to force herself not to start ripping it up again in front of everyone. Instead, she hopped up onto her own bed and buried her face in the pillow, hoping to silently force her anger down.

    She killed a rebel commander. Captured their fortress for the Horde. What little was left of their troops were going to rot away in prison until they could be tortured for more information. It was the biggest success she'd had yet, but of course since She-Ra was still around, since Adora wasn't coming back, since it was Catra's success, Shadow Weaver still decided to punish her for it. Her throat started to hurt from holding back any noise, tears welled in her eyes and immediately soaked into the thin fabric under her. And why was _she_ the only force captain who didn't have her own room? What was up with that?

   Somebody tapped on her back and Catra sprang up, claws out and ready to make an example of the idiot who-- Oh, it was Scorpia. "What?" she asked.

   "We have, uh, business down in the prison. The princess we've captured wants-- I mean, she needs to be interrogated. By us. All night. Hordak's orders." A slight smile crept up on her face as she spoke, and her eyes kept darting around as if the cadets had any reason to spy on them. God, she was terrible at keeping secrets.

   Well, whatever they wanted couldn't be worse than this. Maybe Entrapta had some robots she could take her anger out on. "Riiiight." Catra nodded, rolling her eyes. As she climbed down from her bunk, Scorpia grabbed her pillow.

   "You'll probably want to take this. And pajamas. I did say this was an _all-night_ interrogation, right?"

   With a resigned sigh, she grabbed her blanket as well. "This better not be a sex thing." she muttered, pushing past Scorpia.

   The taller woman went bright red, "No! No, definitely not that, that would be weird. Besides, I-I uh..." she trailed off before laughing loudly and suddenly, "Oh wait, that was just a joke! You're funny." She clapped Catra on the back, sending her stumbling forward. If everyone wasn't already staring, they were now. Catra's cheeks burned until they were finally out of sight.

   The pair arrived at the cell to find Entrapta laying on one of three bedrolls amid a pile of regulation blankets and pillows. In front of her was what looked like a repurposed security screen and a useless hunk of metal. She pushed herself up off the ground with her hair when she saw them, "Hey guys, ready to party?"

   "What's a party?" Catra asked flatly, looking unimpressed.

   Entrapta gasped, "Scorpia, do you think..."

   The former princess nodded, her expression severe "I was afraid of this. She was raised by the Horde after all."

   "Oh my god!" Lifting herself into the air, Entrapta ran over on her pigtails. Catra tried to back away, but could only press herself further against the cell door. The princess had a mad grin as she took Catra's hands, "We're going to introduce you to a time-honored princess tradition: The Slumber Party!" Catra looked over to her partner for help, but Scorpia was bouncing on her feet, clapping her claws giddily.

   "I can't say no to this, can I?" Catra's ears flattened.

   "You won't want to! Look," Scorpia went over to the screen and grabbed a stack of...tiny flat boxes from nearby. As she spoke, she showed off pictures on the front of them. "I got us some movies to watch-- this one's contraband, please don't tell anyone. We can do eachother's hair, we can sneak into the kitchen and get some snacks, it'll be fun!"

   Entrapta finally let her go and flopped back down on a bedroll, letting out a small grunt when she hit the floor. "If I could go back to my castle I would've grabbed some video games, but technically I'm not even supposed to move from that wall." She looked over to the cuffs on the far wall, then back to Catra expectantly, as if she was waiting to be told to get back in them.

   Catra sighed. Well, it would beat being alone and angry in the cadet bunks. Neither of them had explained what a "party" or a "movie" was, but she could play along until she found out. "Sure, yeah, I'll join. I'm leaving if it sucks though." She sat down on the only unclaimed bedroll and set down her blanket, curling up comfortably towards the screen.

   To her relief, it didn't suck. And she soon found out that a "movie" was a little disc that played a story on a screen. The first one was a love story, and Catra found herself shamefully invested. The protagonists were from two different words, but they looked at eachother like they'd been in love for centuries. The man let the woman see his world, rough and tumble and hated (Catra may have been projecting though) and the woman tried to let him into hers, where she lived like a princess. Her parents kept trying to break them up, but she defied them again and again. When at last they earned their happy ending, Catra found herself furiously blinking back tears.

   "Are you crying? Over this?" Entrapta said, taking a bite of one of the cookies they had Scorpia take from the kitchen (They must have been used as rewards for children, though Catra couldn't remember getting anything so sweet).

   "I'm not crying, there's dust in my eye."

   "Good, because if you cry then we've failed." she added, as though her words needed no explanation.

   Catra wiped her tears away on her arm, "Fail? Did someone make you do this?" her lip curled into a defensive snarl.

   Scorpia tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "The movie's still going."

   She swatted her claw aside, never looking away from Entrapta "It's pretty much over. Who put you up to this?" More importantly, why? Her most paranoid thoughts went back to how they called this a princess tradition, but nothing they did could’ve affected the rebellion either way. What did these two stand to gain aside from a fun night and how the hell did they fail?

   Scorpia ignored her question, "I mean the ship hasn't crashed yet so— "

   "Wait, the ship crashes!?" Catra shook her head, that wasn't important, "What did she mean by fail?

   Facing down glares from the other two, Entrapta laughed nervously, "Ok so nobody made us do this, but we have made it our mission. Codename: SlumberCat. Long name: Catra's been angrier than usual lately so maybe a night with her friends would help?" She shrugged, the ends of her hair mimicking her arms, "You can see why we used the codename."

   "Oh." Catra deflated. Her cheeks felt hot.Well, now it was stupid of her to get so worked up. "This is for me?"

   "Duh!" Scorpia threw her arms around Catra, pulling her into a crushing hug, "I know Shadow Weaver likes to give you a hard time, but we're here for you. Well, _I'm_ here for you. Entrapta is here because she's our prisoner."

   "I'm Catra's friend too!" the princess said, curling her hair around the both of them.

   Tears pricked her eyes. No, no way, as nice as this was she wasn't going to cry over it. That would be stupid, and sappy, and-- The actress on screen erupted into tears. All three of them looked over to find her sobbing over the corpse of her lover.

   "What happened?" Catra yelped, wriggling her way out of her friends' hold.

   "I told you you shouldn't've brought that one." Entrapta said, perusing the remaining stack of movies, "Let's put on that contraband one you were talking about."

   " _Please_." Catra added, grateful for an excuse to let her tears spill over. Somehow, it just seemed better to let them think she was crying over the movie.


End file.
